


Forward, the Hands of Time

by RoSue



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Byleth went recruiting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dedue is here in spirit, Depression, Dimitri gets copy pasted into the future, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, It just gets wacky in the post-game, It's actually pretty canon compliant though, Offscreen mole people war actually is the plot, References to Depression, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, The Golden Deer are mostly just watching the carnage with popcorn, The real joke is that Claude is my favorite lord, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Unethical Experimentation, background ferdibert and edelthea, everyone is upset about this, if not in person for most of the fic, instead of...being offscreen, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSue/pseuds/RoSue
Summary: In a twist of fate, Dimitri is present with the Black Eagles and their professor on the day they and their professor deployed to deal with the woman known as Monica. Seven years later, the consequences of this begin to show.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Forward, the Hands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ever think about how sad the game is for the students you recruited out of their class, and their class leader? I do! Felix, pal, you don't show up as a major character for like five chapters, but this is for you. 
> 
> Also the canon divergence is, I know that Byleth deploys their class like immediately after they learn where Kronya is, but in this fic, the first divergence is that they're delayed, like a day, and get to prepare first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Byleth plots vengeance, Dimitri substitutes, and Sothis makes a mistake.

The day began like most did for Dimitri. 

Panting harshly, he sat up, the final gasps of pain from the dead fading from his ears as he struggled out of tangled sheets. He took a few moments to calm down, gulping air as he tried to banish the last screams from his ears, vestiges of his most recent nightmare. 

Weak, Father whispered in his ear. 

Dimitri remained still and silent until his breathing evened out. At least he had not woken up screaming this time -- he feared the potential retribution should he interrupt Felix’s sleep. 

Still, it had been frightfully close this time. With a glance out the window, and the fact that he could not hear the bustle of his fellow students as they followed their usual morning routines, Dimitri could tell that it was very early indeed. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face. 

He would get no more sleep today.

He needed a distraction. The training grounds were always good for that. 

___________________________________________________________________

It seemed he was not the only one up this early who felt the need to take out some frustration on the training dummies. 

Professor Byleth Eisner of the Black Eagles swung her steel training sword, harshly at the dummy in front of her. A moment later, the head slid off the dummy, straw spilling everywhere as the professor continued to pummel the mannequin. 

It had been almost one month since Captain Jeralt’s death. Dimitri knew that the Black Eagles deployed the next day to strike down the girl (Monica was her name, he thought) who had killed the Captain. Dimitri had not come close to the conflict, as the Archbishop tended to only deploy the Black Eagles for the important missions these days, but the entire monastery had keenly felt the Captain's loss. 

The Professor had been eager to deploy immediately, he’d heard, but the combined forces of Seteth and the Archbishop had managed to convince her to at least wait a day to prepare for longer. 

The Professor continued to pound away at the training dummy, until it was reduced to splinters. She stood over its remains for a few moments, panting harshly. 

Dimitri lingered at the entrance to the training grounds, watching the professor bash her blade against the dummy, breaking it further with each swing. Dimitri normally could not read the stoic Professor’s expressions but this wild, unrestrained show of emotion through force...

Dimitri could understand that. 

He often wondered if he and the Blue Lions would be deployed more often if the Professor had chosen his class instead. Though Dimitri dutifully listened to all of Professor Hanneman’s lectures, and executed all of his assignments to the best of his ability, he often felt frustrated with the comparative idleness of his class. 

Perhaps this was why Sylvain (or well, no, Dimitri knew exactly why Sylvain had started hanging around them, unfortunately,) and, most recently, Felix, spent most of their time with the Black Eagles class these days. Sylvain, a recent transfer, Felix following soon after, though he loudly denied that Sylvain had anything to do with it. Dimitri knew him better than that.

Or, at least. He thought he did. 

No. No, Dimitri would not linger on this — Felix and Sylvain were not beholden to him and the Blue Lions. They had the right to choose their own path. Besides, it wasn’t as though he never saw them anymore. 

Just… not as frequently as he used to. 

Before him, Professor Byleth moved on to the next training dummy, taking it down with equal intensity as the first. It must be a true signifier of how deeply distraught she was if she did not comment on, or even appear to notice his presence. 

How alone and afraid the normally indomitable Professor looked as she stood over the remains of the second dummy, her posture slumped, her unkempt hair sticking out in all directions. 

“Professor Byleth.” The Professor straightened in surprise, and turned around to look at Dimitri as he approached, lance in hand.

“Dimitri. I didn’t expect anyone to be up this early.” She said, her tone as flat as ever. The unshed tears wavering in her eyes spoke a different story. 

Dimitri might not know her as well as he might have, had he been her student, but. He knew this particular grief very well. 

“I, ah, woke up rather abruptly this morning, and found that I couldn’t return to sleep. I thought that some training might help with my restlessness.” He glanced at the ruined dummies. 

“Would you like to spar?” Dimitri asked.

“I have always found it to be an effective method of grounding one’s self,.” hHe added, looking back toward the Professor, who was studying him with a slightly surprised and wary expression. 

Well, perhaps he should have expected that. It was not as though he interacted with the Black Eagles that often, other than sparring with Sylvain and Felix from time to time.

The Professor stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded. Dimitri smiled at her, and walked over to the racks full of training weapons. He glanced over his shoulder at her. 

“Lances or swords? I am comfortable with either,” he asked. The Professor considered him, seeming a little more present in the conversation now. She set aside the sword she’d been using, and walked over to join him.

“You prefer lances, correct? You used one in the battle where we met.” She spoke softly, looking at the lance in Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri stiffened at the reminder of that fierce ambush, but nodded at her. 

“Lances then. I’m rusty.” she declared. Dimitri handed her a training lance, and took up position opposite her. 

The Professor considered him for a moment. Then, she charged. 

The clash of their lances was all that was spoken between the two for the next few minutes. 

The Professor was correct — she was rusty with the lance. Privately, Dimitri was grateful — he didn’t think he could win against her in a duel with swords.

Though, winning was not his goal with this particular spar.

At the end of their bout, they were both out of breath, and the Professor gave Dimitri another thoughtful look. She looked slightly more alive, he thought. He still couldn’t read her very well, but she no longer seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

Good. He at least knew how to help in this way. 

Dimitri bowed to her. “Thank you for the informative session Professor. It is always useful to train with someone with more experience in the field.” He straightened to find her staring at him. The corners of her lips were slightly turned up. Was she....amused? 

“Are you always this formal?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Dimitri blushed slightly. 

“I am afraid so.” 

He moved to put the training lances back, but the Professor held out a hand to stop him. Dimitri looked at her questioningly, and saw her studying him, the unreadable expression back. 

“Dimitri. Sylvain and Felix say that you possess incredible strength. I know that you are a skilled warrior, but I’d like to see a more concrete example of this. Can you demonstrate that for me?” she asked. Dimitri stared at her slightly confused. He felt a sliver of happiness at the thought that his friends spoke of him to their new classmates, but why ask about his strength?

“Ah, perhaps? What did you have in mind?” At his questioning, the Professor considered. She walked over to the rack of training weapons again, and selected a particularly heavy, dense looking sword. She held it out for Dimitri.

“Felix says you once accidentally broke a sword in half. When you were eight. Try doing it on purpose this time.” Dimitri flushed. 

“It was not my intention to --” the Professor shoved the sword into his hand, and then gestured for him to bend it. Dimitri sputtered for a moment at that.

“Professor! This is school equipment, I cannot just snap it like --” the Professor cut him off. 

“Dimitri. It’s a training sword. I’ll replace it. Humor me, and snap it in half, I want to test something.” Her voice was flat, but Dimitri still remembered the achingly familiar way she tore through the training dummies earlier. He sighed, and carefully balanced the sword between his hands, grateful that he was wearing his gauntlets as his fingers curled over the sharp edges of the metal. He twisted the metal downward and -- 

SNAP 

The Professor’s eyes slightly widened as he held up the two separate halves of the iron sword. 

“Does this suffice?” He sighed. The Professor studied him again, her gaze appraising. After a moment, she nodded. 

“You’ll do,” she said. 

Dimitri furrowed his brow at her. 

“I’ll do what?” 

The Professor moved over to sit down on one of the benches lined around for other students and instructors to watch the training matches from, waving for him to follow. 

“You wouldn’t have heard yet, but I had the Black Eagles up late last night training,” she said as Dimitri sat down next to her. Dimitri frowned at that -- given how early it was, that meant she likely hadn’t gotten much sleep herself. “While we were training, Caspar was sparring with Sylvain and got a little… over-eager.” She sighed deeply, the expression of a woman fighting a losing battle against one very short, very loud, blue-haired ball of energy.

“To make a long story short, Sylvain now has a broken arm, and will not be able to deploy with us for the next battle.” 

Sylvain was injured? And he hadn’t known?

My, what a terrible friend you’ve grown to be darling, said his stepmother. 

Why would he? He wasn’t Sylvain’s House Leader anymore. 

Dimitri’s fingers dug into his thigh as he sat next to the Professor. If he pressed any harder, he might bruise himself and if he found out, Dedue would be disappointed. He relaxed his grip.

“I see. I will need to visit him when I next get the chance,” he said, keeping his tone even. The Professor nodded, and plowed along. 

“So. I need one more student to fill in his slot before I’m comfortable with deploying. You wield a lance even better than Sylvain does -- what do you think of substituting with my class for this month’s mission?” She turned to look at him. 

What.

“Professor! You cannot be serious -- a House Leader deploying with another class? Surely the Archbishop will not allow this--” The Professor cut him off again.

“Dimitri. I think you as well as everyone else here knows that the Archbishop practically allows me to do whatever I want.” Were she a more expressive person, Dimitri could almost imagine her rolling her eyes at him. 

And… well, she was being accurate. Dimitri occasionally wondered why the somewhat aloof Archbishop had taken such a shine to the stoic mercenary. For all that he admired the Professor’s ability, it seemed an odd choice. 

“Besides, I thought we were supposed to be all for inter-house unity here at Garreg Mach,.” tThe Professor said, one eyebrow quirked slightly. “Don’t tell me you’re too prideful to work with one of your fellow house leaders.” Dimitri stiffened at that, frowning- of course he wasn’t!- and the corners of the Professor’s lips quirked up slightly, like she was amused. She continued. 

“It’s just one mission. All I really need is your permission.”

Dimitri considered this. After a moment he spoke.

“Why me? Why not Lorenz or Leonie for example? Both are perfectly proficient with the lance as well as Sylvain and myself.” 

The Professor looked away from him for a moment. When she looked back, there was a steel to her gaze. 

Dimitri knew that look very well. He saw it in himself on his worst, and even occasionally on his best days. 

“Because I want her to suffer. And, something tells me that you can understand that.” The Professor said, her gaze studying him, pinning him like an insect trapped under glass. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Then she ducked her head again. “Also... I’ve heard that you have a reputation for being particularly protective toward your allies, and I… don’t think I could bear it if something happened to one of my students.” 

Dimitri didn’t reply. 

Killing is all you will ever be good for. Why not make yourself useful for once? Glenn asked.

“If you’re uncomfortable with the situation, you just need to tell me, and I won’t-” she started.

“I’ll do it.” Dimitri agreed. He stood up, and bowed to her. “I would be honored to assist you on such an important mission.” He didn’t look at her. 

He left the training grounds to a silent Professor behind him. 

___________________________________________________________________

“...And so, that is why I will be unable to join you in the greenhouse tomorrow as planned, my friend.” Dimitri said, staring at the stew the academy had served for lunch that day, idly pushing a few potatoes around with his fork. “I deeply apologize.” 

“Please do not trouble yourself over it, Your Highness. Ashe has already volunteered to help as well.” Dedue spoke, from where he sat next to him. Dimitri smiled softly at that- Dedue always understood. 

“But if I may express my opinion, Your Highness?” Dimitri turned to look at him, away from where he was quickly turning the potatoes into mush. It wasn’t like he would be able to taste them anyway. 

“Of course. I value your insight, always.” 

Dedue pushed his own plate away, and stared at the table in front of him. After a few seconds, he spoke. 

“I am...concerned. I find myself uncertain if this is a well thought out plan on behalf of Professor Eisner.” Dedue met Dimitri’s gaze, and continued. 

“I understand, truly, what Professor Eisner must be going through, but I fear that in an effort to avenge what she has lost, she may have developed a blind spot to the danger she and her students now dance with.” Dedue frowned slightly. “I worry you may be harmed should you go through with this, Your Highness.” 

Dimitri looked away. 

“Dedue…” What could he say to reassure his friend? It had been difficult enough to persuade the Archbishop, her lips set into a firm frown as he had accompanied the Professor to speak with her later that morning. Only the Archbishop’s baffling inability to refuse the mercenary-turned-professor’s every request had allowed him to accompany the Black Eagles as a guest, he was certain. 

Do not worry, Dedue, I just want to help the professor because I recognize the same proclivity toward violence in them that I see in myself? Do not worry, Dedue, I just want to help the Professor get revenge out of a need to vicariously experience it for myself? Do not worry Dedue, I am only going because I saw her looking sad, and I felt bad for her?

Fortunately for Dimitri, he was saved a response by the sudden shout of “Hey,Your Highness!” coming from across the room. Dedue and Dimitri turned, almost in sync toward the source of the noise. 

Sylvain, with his left arm bundled in a sling, and his other arm swung companionably around Felix’s shoulders plopped into the seat next to Dimitri, forcing Felix into the seat next to him. Dimitri was glad to see that his characteristic lazy smirk was still present.

“Sylvain! Felix! It is a pleasure to see you both!” Felix scoffed, as Dimitri continued, glancing down at Sylvain’s sling. “I trust your arm has been tended to?”

Sylvain waved him off. “Oh yeah, nothing Professor Manuela couldn’t fix. She still wants me to stay out of battle for a few days at least though. Which means that I can’t help the Professor hunt down that murderer.” The last statement was punctuated with a dark look passing over his eyes. 

Dimitri frowned at his friend’s cavalier attitude. “How exactly did that happen, Sylvain? Professor Byleth mentioned Caspar was involved…”

Sylvain laughed. “That guy is way too enthusiastic… We were training, and I mentioned offhand that I thought we were getting a bit repetitive in our drills, and he just decided to charge at me with a headbutt to, as I quote, ‘change things up!’” 

“And that is how your arm broke?” Dedue asked, one eyebrow raised. Sylvain waved his unbroken arm, and elaborated. 

“No, it's way more hilarious than just that! It broke because I was so surprised by his headbutt that I fell backwards and accidentally somersaulted into a shelf. Which then broke. And then fell on me.” Sylvain just continued smiling as Dimitri gaped at him. 

Dimitri looked over to Dedue, who seemed similarly worried. He glanced over to Felix, and the glare Felix relayed seemed to confirm the story. Sometimes Sylvain’s cavalier attitude deeply disturbed Dimitri. 

“Sylvain! I do not think that series of events is as funny as you suggest! Are you alright?” Dimitri reached over to grab Sylvain’s shoulder, but stopped the gesture before he could finish. 

It wouldn’t do if he accidentally harmed Sylvain with his strength, with Sylvain already injured like this. Fortunately Sylvain did not seem to notice, or if he did, he was charitable enough not to comment on Dimitri’s awkwardness. 

Sylvain leaned back against Felix, who seemed to resigned to his fate of being an armrest. “Nah, it’s alright. Caspar was really apologetic- he tried to hoist me up over his shoulder and run to Professor Manuela all by himself after it happened.” 

Felix scoffed at that. “Tch. That idiot needs to learn some restraint. If he always follows his baser impulses, he is nothing more than a reckless beast.” This statement was punctuated with a glare at Dimitri, and Felix shifting slightly more toward Sylvain, as if trying to shield him. Dimitri looked away. 

He’s one of the few people to see you as you truly are, to see the monster wearing a man’s skin, Glenn whispered.

The air grew tense as Dedue leveled a withering gaze at Felix, who returned it with equal fervor. Dimitri looked down at his gauntleted hands, and Sylvain’s smile grew fake. 

“Aw come on Felix. Go easy on the guy, he’s just excitable.” Sylvain’s eyes took on a slightly darker quality, one that Dimitri could not quite read. “Besides, it’s not like that’s the worst break I’ve ever had.”

We have gotten quite good at forming uncomfortable silences as of late, Dimitri thought as he stared at Sylvain, trying to work out the meaning behind his friend’s facsimile of a smile. They were all saved from anyone trying to salvage the situation when Sylvain decided to make things awkward in a different way. 

“...Anyway! Enough about me, the real interesting topic here is how did our dear Professor get you to substitute for me, Your Highness?” Sylvain leaned away from Felix, back toward Dimitri, propping his chin up with his uninjured arm, and raising his eyebrows at Dimitri. The dark look was gone from his eyes, but was replaced with a slight leer that Dimitri was just as equally not fond of. 

Dimitri fidgeted a bit, avoiding Dedue’s gaze. “Nothing so special as you imply. She simply asked, and I thought it a reasonable suggestion.” Felix scoffed again, but Dimitri was already well aware of Felix’s opinions, and so elected to ignore it for just a moment in favor of his other friend. 

Sylvain laughed, and clapped Dimitri’s shoulder with his free arm. “Aw, come on, Your Highness, there’s got to be something more to it than that. Surely our beauty of a Professor deserves a story better than that?”

Dimitri coughed uncomfortably into his hand, and then leveled his best disapproving glare at his friend. “I’m afraid not all of us share your proclivities, Sylvain.”

“Oh please! Even you have to admit that our dear Professor is a particularly stunning-”

Felix cut him off with a better glare than Dimitri’s. “If you continue, I will thrash you, broken arm or not.”

“-example of a dedicated educator!” 

Dimitri sighed. Dedue sighed. Felix glared. 

All was normal in the world, for just one moment. And then a voice called out from behind where Dimitri was sitting. 

“Dimitri.” Felix and Sylvain stiffened, looking behind him. Dimitri turned to see the source. 

Edelgard stood there, her face as serious and stoic as it always seemed to be these days. She flicked some of her stark white hair-- and Dimitri still wondered when that had happened-- away from her face. 

“Ah, Edelgard! Hello!” Dimitri enthusiastically greeted her, and then immediately wanted to slap himself. That was much too enthusiastic, what sort of conduct was that for a Prince to show to his fellow house leader? His tutors had always chided him on being too emotional in his youth. 

“A pleasure to see you, Dimitri, as always. Hello, Dedue, Sylvain, Felix,” Edelgard said, nodding to each of them in turn, her tone even and her expression unchanged before shifting back to gaze at Dimitri. “I understand that you are to join us on our deployment tomorrow?” Dimitri nodded, something flickered in the Imperial Princess’s eyes. Worry perhaps? Dimitri could not tell. 

He hadn’t been able to read her expressions in quite some time. 

Edelgard stared at him for a moment, and Dimitri felt himself grow self-conscious under her gaze. 

“The Professor sent me to retrieve you- she’s finished preparing for the fight, and wishes to deploy as soon as possible.” She looked to Felix, who returned her gaze. “Felix, the Professor wants you to go pick up a set of medical supplies from Professor Manuela- Meet with the rest of the class at the entrance to the monastery.” 

Felix nodded, and stood up. He glared at Sylvain. 

“Don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone.” And he was gone, without a goodbye to Dedue or Dimitri. Dimitri rose from the table.

“Of course Edelgard. We shall have to speak once I return, Sylvain, Dedue.” Dimitri turned to Dedue, who still looked somewhat concerned and smiled reassuringly at him.

Dedue rose as well, and in an unusual display of affection, clapped one hand onto Dimitri’s shoulder. 

“I advise you once again Your Highness- please be careful.” Dimitri covered Dedue’s hand with one of his own gauntleted hands.

“Do not worry so, Dedue. I will see you when I return.” The two stared at each other for a moment before he heard a cough from Edelgard, and Dimitri was mortifyingly reminded of the fact that both she and Sylvain were still there and watching them.

Dedue dropped his hand suddenly, and Dimitri quickly turned to Edelgard who looked... somewhat amused? Perhaps? Maybe? 

“Ah. Please lead the way Edelgard!” Thankfully, Edelgard did not comment on the preceding awkwardness, and waved for Dimitri to follow her, her cape fluttering as she turned away. 

As Dimitri followed her away, he distantly heard Sylvain clap Dedue on the back. 

___________________________________________________________________

The walk to where they would meet Professor Byleth was silent. 

Dimitri walked behind Edelgard, and wracked his brain for suitable conversation topics. It was not so much that he minded silence, and more that he rarely got to spend time with Edelgard and felt as though he should make the most of it. Assuming she would be amenable to that.

What should he say? It felt like he should say something.

What lovely weather we’re having today! No, she didn’t care for such trivialities, he was certain. He was not reduced to talking about the weather just yet. 

I hear that you are quite capable on the battlefield- I look forward to seeing your abilities in action! Possible, but still felt stilted- besides this was not a mission to defend the Church or the Monastery, nor to defend any civilians. He did not want to come across as too cavalier about the situation. 

Do you still have the dagger? Absolutely not, she had not made any mention of their shared time together, and he would follow her lead in this instance. Clearly she must have some reason for acting as though they were strangers, so Dimitri would not push her on this. 

She must be ashamed to associate with a wild mongrel like you, Glenn whispered. 

Perhaps she didn’t remember it at all- surely she had met many better people than Dimitri since then, and he had faded away in her memory. Unfortunate then, that Dimitri could not follow suit- he remembered everything about the brief stretch of time when he’d had a sister, though of course he hadn’t known about his father’s marriage to her mother at that point. 

Dimitri’s ruminations were broken by Edelgard suddenly speaking up. 

“Why did the Professor ask you to assist us, Dimitri?” She did not look back at him. 

“Ah! I confess that I am not entirely certain of it myself- I merely ran into her while she was on the training grounds, and we sparred together briefly. After our bout, she informed me of the situation with Sylvain, and asked for my assistance.” Dimitri said, clasping his hands behind his back as they continued to walk together. 

“When was this? We were up quite late training last night and I do not recall you dropping by the training grounds at all.” She continued, finally looking back at him. Dimitri frowned- well that confirmed his suspicion on whether or not the Professor had slept at all last night. 

“It was quite early this morning- I did not expect her to be there either.” Dimitri elaborated, and Edelgard frowned slightly. She looked away from him again. 

“I see. Thank you for letting me know.” Something in the way her shoulders squared reminded Dimitri of the time she had yelled at him for falling down during one of their dancing lessons. He had been up quite late that night, running drill after drill after Gustave had criticized his form during their session the previous day- as Prince of Faerghus, he should not have been anything less than perfect. Until he had overworked himself to the point that he had keeled over in a dead faint right when he should have been practising with Edelgard. 

Dumb-dumb, don’t do that to yourself! You scared me to death! She’d yelled at him, concern in her violet eyes readily apparent. 

It was nice to know that she and the Professor were so close. Dimitri often felt so far away, so locked off from everyone, even his own class. It was good she did not feel the same way. 

___________________________________________________________________

Byleth observed her class. 

They were all pretty on edge as they gathered around her for deployment. Byleth couldn’t blame them- she felt pretty on edge herself, anxious. Which was a weird and not at all helpful emotion. Thanks Sothis. 

Do not blame me for your own inability to process emotional variance! 

But, terrible new emotions aside, and on to the terrible but familiar ones, she mostly just felt sad, angry, and empty. And ready to tear out Monica’s heart with her bare hands. And then guilty for feeling that because Monica had to be like what, eighteen? The same age as her students. Dad wouldn’t have wanted that. 

Are you certain? I did not know him as long as you did, but from what I could gather, he would have been on quite the warpath himself had you been the one that had fallen. 

...And then back to anger because Monica had taken him away. 

But vengeance aside- her students (plus one) were looking to her for guidance. Edelgard stood at the front, awaiting orders, that commanding gaze she usually had swapped for a slightly softer one. Or at least, it looked softer to Byleth. 

Maybe Byleth wasn’t the best judge of that, though. Byleth could barely swap out her own expressions, so it wasn’t like she was an expert on the subject. 

No, I agree with you. She is concerned for you, I think. They all are. As am I, for that matter! I warn you again, act with caution for once in your life!

Nah.

Better make sure everyone is in tip top shape, though- 

Caspar still looked slightly abashed from last night’s debacle, which was good, but also meant that he’d be extra careful today. Hopefully not too much though, they could use his energy for this mission. 

Linhardt looked sleepy, but worried, and Byleth made a mental note to keep him at the back. He probably wouldn’t enjoy the bloodshed she was about to wreak that much. Bernadetta stood next to him, sprouting an anxious expression along a similar vein, but there was a steely glint to her eyes that meant that she was with Byleth on this warpath. 

Hubert looked ready to murder everyone there, which either meant that he was on edge about her lack of a plan beyond “find Monica and murder her bloodily” or that he was just in a bad mood about her bringing in the unknown factor of Dimitri. He didn’t even try to needle Ferdinand, who was standing next to him looking pumped and ready to “bring that scoundrel to justice!” as he had pompously declared last night during training, so that meant Hubert really was in a bad mood. Great. 

Petra and Dorothea had been whispering together, already waiting when Byleth had arrived, and now Dorothea was staring at Byleth with a worried but protective look in her eyes- amazing, Byleth was such a great teacher that she had her best students worried for her mental state. 

Seriously, Seteth had a point, what had Rhea been thinking? Still, Petra looked ready and amped to go, so Byleth had no worries there.

I am so reassured by your enthusiasm about your own teaching. Truly. 

Flayn kept looking at her like she thought Byleth might burst into tears at any moment, which fair, but also unhelpful, Flayn. She still seemed very fiercely protective though- where had Flayn learned to fight? Byleth would have to ask her at some point, because behind that adorable face, Byleth had rarely seen such calm on the battlefield from someone that wasn’t a seasoned professional, which seemed odd coming from a girl who couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen. 

There is something very familiar about that girl, I must admit. Though I will say, you constantly downplaying the fact that you are also a seasoned professional at such a young age undermines your own point, I hope you know.

Felix looked angry, which meant he was fine. He kept glancing over to Dimitri whenever Dimitri wasn’t looking in his general direction though. Which was a lot. Interesting. Sylvain was usually the one of the former Blue Lions that liked to talk about his previous classmates more often, but what little Felix had said of his former house leader hadn’t really painted a picture of the two being on good terms with one another. 

As for the remaining two- 

Edelgard continued to look to her, awaiting her orders. There was a tint of adoration, and understanding to Edelgard’s demeanor that still baffled Byleth. It wasn’t like Byleth did anything that much more special for Edelgard than any of the other professors did. She just sat and listened to her occasionally. 

You would be surprised how much that can mean to someone. Sometimes that is all they need. 

Still. Byleth’s own feelings on her students was that, she had only known each of them for a short time comparatively, but she knew that if any of them had fallen to Monica’s knife as her father had, she would be on just as violent a rampage as she intended to create now. 

And Edelgard was… special. Byleth loved listening to her talk about her plans, her goals- the way she was so determined about her path in life, how she knew what her purpose was and worked every day to accomplish it- Byleth admired that quite a bit. She had never really experienced having a purpose before. Life had mostly been following Dad from place to place, battle to battle. Despite the clear lack of credentials, experience, and training- 

Again, you inspire the utmost confidence in me, truly. 

-Byleth was so grateful everyday that Rhea had made her a professor here. 

She had never had…friends of a similar age to her before. Was friends the right word? It didn’t feel right, was it appropriate for a professor to be friends with their students? 

As if you care about being a proper professor. 

Shut up, Sothis. 

But moving back to her final, impromptu substitute- 

Byleth wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Prince still. Her initial impression had not faded- he seemed pleasant enough, but there was some sort of darkness lingering behind that kind smile of his. It probably had something to do with all that murder he’d witnessed. That was something normal people were bothered by, right?

Yes! Yes, it absolutely is! 

Byleth had been witnessing other men’s deaths since she was ten years old, and had disregarded her father’s stern command to stay put and snuck out of their tent to witness the ambush of bandits that had sprung upon the mercenary group. 

After the battle, her father had found her hiding in the bushes with another man’s blood all over her, a dagger clutched in her hands tightly. He’d gently pulled them apart, lifted her up, and sat her down inside their tent to clean her up. She hadn’t cried. But she still remembered the way her nails dug into her palms so hard that she almost drew blood. 

The way the Prince clutched his lance during their sparring bout- he’d never stopped digging his nails in, hadn’t he? 

Just like Edelgard. 

“Class. Dimitri.” Byleth said. Was she supposed to make a speech now? Pump up the class for her vengeance quest? 

“...We’re going to kill her, and anyone that might be with her. Be on your guard. Be careful. I’m not losing any of you.” She paused. “Also, Dimitri is coming with us for this mission, so be nice to him.” The class turned at once to stare at Dimitri, and he suddenly looked mortified beyond belief. Odd reaction.

“...Let’s go.” Byleth turned and walked off, her cape fluttering in the wind. Edelgard followed suit, Hubert right behind her as always. It was oddly quiet- she was usually accustomed to all of her students chattering together before they deployed. She wished that they would. That something was still normal. 

After a few minutes, Felix caught up to her. 

“Professor.” Byleth turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked slightly… nervous. Not something she usually saw from him. 

“I am with you- but- keep...keep an eye on the boar prince will you? He’s always doing something stupid and getting himself hurt.” The slightly apprehensive look on his face faded to his usual annoyance. “I refuse to play babysitter to him, so it would be fitting for you to do so since you’ve taken responsibility for bringing that beast on this mission.”

Byleth hummed, and mentally made a note to assign their positions on the field so that Felix and Dimitri were close together. 

Oh, he is going to be terribly angry with you when he catches on to what you’re doing. 

Oh, definitely. 

Byleth continued forward, with her students (plus one!) at her back.

She would have her vengeance.

___________________________________________________________________

The battlefield was bloodshed and chaos. 

Dimitri thrust his lance out with an arc, slashing through the armor of the mysterious forces that accompanied- Kronya? He thinks that’s what she said her name was?

The soldier cried out in pain, which Dimitri cut off with a swift jab of his lance. 

A quick cut. A quick death. That was all. 

Do you think a quick death will make up for the death at all? his stepmother mused. 

The forest was dense with the sound of fighting- they had been separated from Professor Eisner, scattered through the trees by these unknown men and women that seemed to obey Kronya. Dimitri could hardly tell where the rest of the Black Eagles were, but he thought he could hear the familiar swing of Edelgard’s axe not that far away from here. 

“Get down, Boar!” A hand clapping down on his back broke his train of thought as Felix pulled him down, just as an arrow flew over where his head had been moments before. Felix swore and let go, and the two stood back-to-back scanning the area for more enemies. 

“Be careful!” Felix ground out. Dimitri winced. 

“You as well- we must regroup. Follow me- I think I hear Edelgard that way.” Dimitri pointed through the trees with his lance, and Felix nodded curtly. 

A break in the trees came into view, and through it, Dimitri could see the strange pavilion Kronya had been guarding. The Professor stood there, opposite an odd looking old man. He heard Felix swear again, and said under his breath, “Solon.” 

Ah. The man that had been impersonating Tomas. 

His hand was deep within Kronya’s chest, and Dimitri looked on with horror as the man pulled his arm out- was that her heart?- and streams of black smoke manifested all over the pavilion. 

The wisps swarmed toward the Professor, converging on her. 

Well? Will you just stand and watch again? Watch others die, while you live? his father said. 

No. No he would not. 

Dimitri oriented himself, and leapt over a fallen tree trunk on the forest floor. He heard Felix distantly yell after him, but he was already in motion. 

He ran across the field, barely noticing the members of the Black Eagles charging forward, screaming for their teacher. 

Professor Byleth was right in front of him, he could make it, he could just pull her out of the wisps, he could save her-

His hand collided with her shoulder, and he tried to pull her back but-

The smoke enveloped Professor and Prince both.

And they were gone. 

___________________________________________________________________

Byleth opened her eyes to darkness. Sothis sat in her throne across from her, a deeply annoyed expression on her face. 

“Well? What did I tell you?” She scowled at Byleth. “Now we are both stuck here! Not to mention the foolish student you dragged in here!” She pointed down near Byleth. 

Byleth blinked. And looked. 

Dimitri lay on the- ground? What did you call the floor of a limitless void? His eyes were closed and when Byleth lightly prodded him, he did not react. When shaking him roughly did not work as well, she decided he must truly be unconscious, 

“What’s wrong with him?” She looked over to Sothis. The tiny goddess scowled even more deeply. 

“I imagine that is what happens to mortals that the spell is worked on- may I remind you that I told you not to do this? Your recklessness has doomed all three of us!” Byleth crouched down to prop Dimitri into a more comfortable position, and stood back up to face Sothis. 

“I’m fairly certain you didn’t warn me about this exact scenario.” 

Sothis scoffed. “It is the principal of the matter!” she declared, sitting up straight in her throne, and crossing her arms. 

Byleth sighed, and closed her eyes. Dad’s last moments played out before her, just as they had been non-stop for the past month. 

At least Kronya was dead. 

“...What do you think they’re doing to my students?” She said, opening her eyes and staring down at Dimitri. Sothis thawed a bit, looking troubled. 

“I imagine nothing good…we cannot leave things as they are.” Byleth met Sothis’s gaze. 

“That leaves us with but one option- you and I must become one.” Sothis sighed again, a look of deep sadness passing over her. Byleth frowned.

“What will that do?” Byleth asked, idly resting her hand on the Sword of the Creator as she spoke. 

“It means that the two of us will fully merge- I will continue to see out of your eyes, hear what you hear, feel what you do, and you will inherit much of my power,” Sothis spoke, leaning her chin on her hand as she moved forward in her throne to look at her avatar of chance. “You and I will work to unleash ourselves from this void, and we will return to the mortal world, to guide your students once more. Not to mention, we will place this boy back where he belongs.” She gestured to where Dimitri lay. 

“But...there is a consequence. You and I will no longer be able to speak. To share thoughts. We will be together, always, but you and I will never speak a word to each other again,” Sothis continued. 

Byleth felt something snap inside of her. 

“No… No, no, Sothis I will not lose you too!” Byleth still could not muster up a true cry of fear, a true cry of despair, but as she felt a tear track down the side of her cheek, she knew that she must be feeling something. 

Sothis glared again, and slammed a palm down on the arm of her throne. 

“Do not speak as though this is something I would like as well! I do not wish for this to happen, but we are left with no other options!” She leaned forward on her throne and glared down at Byleth. “Do you truly wish to leave your students to fend for themselves, to linger here in this terrible place for all of eternity? To deprive this boy’s country of their future leader, and his classmates their friend?” Byleth wavered and glanced back down at his still form, and then back to Sothis, her fists clenched. 

“...No.” 

Sothis sat back in her seat, a sad smile on her face. “That is what I thought.” She clapped both hands on the arm rests of her throne, and stood up. 

“Very well then. We shall begin.” She descended down the steps toward the blue haired Professor. 

Byleth watched her approach. “...What should we do about Dimitri?” she asked. 

“When the two of us become one, I will attempt to place him back with you. It will take some concentration, so be careful! You have proven to be exceedingly reckless lately.” Sothis frowned at Byleth, who ducked her head shamefully. 

“I understand.” She gazed at Sothis, her expression downcast. “I will...I will miss you Sothis.” Sothis’s face turned somber too, even as she crossed her arms in annoyance. 

“What did I just tell you? I will be with you always.” She frowned. “But...I have become accustomed to guiding you as well. It will be...strange to not be able to speak with you any more.” 

Byleth sighed. “Well. I don’t want to leave my students alone with those… beasts for too long — they can handle themselves, but I would never forgive myself if I lost a student because of my own stupidity.” She held out her hand, looking toward Sothis. “As long as we get out, and I get Dimitri back to the monastery…I-I have truly enjoyed our time together, Sothis.”

“As have I…”

The golden glow that surrounded the two as they merged was more brilliant than any star. It was a pity, then, that despite being locked in with them, Dimitri couldn’t see any of it. He lay there unconscious the entire time, until Byleth cut a hole through reality, and hoisted Dimitri out with her.

Or at least. Lifted a Dimitri out with her. 

The spectral hands of time, so lovingly wound backward and forward by Sothis were not, perhaps, meant to work like this on both her beloved incarnation and the mortal prince trapped with her. As such, there were unintended consequences as Byleth tore through the sky.

At that moment, the hands of time, forced to fluctuate back and forth, rushing through the streams and sands of reality, became stuck at two different points. One point chosen by their guide, the other more of an unfortunate side effect.

At one point, the newly empowered Professor dropped from the sky with the unconscious prince of Faerghus hefted over one shoulder to rally her students in righteous battle. 

At another point, the same prince dropped out of the sky alone and unaware to a battlefield that had been abandoned seven years ago.

For the unfortunate first prince, he grew up. Eventually all but one of his dearest friends in the world left him, and their home to roost with eagles under new skies. He smiled at them, and told them to be happy, but in his heart, the rot that had been there since the day he watched his world end grew and grew. And with that rot, he grew angrier and sadder every day. 

Every day until he met his end at the hands of a girl he had once shyly gifted a dagger to as children. A girl he’d once been a part of ten other people in affectionately calling her “El”. 

For the second, perhaps eventually less unfortunate prince, if more confused than the first, he opened his eyes and awoke to a world ruled by the same girl who had killed him.

Not that he knew that, at least not quite yet.

And the hands of time continued to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri doesn't get to see the cool fusion dance because he passed out from being flung into the void like a loser.


End file.
